romoinefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Watson
Emma knew she wanted to act from the age of six. [3] Prior to being cast in the Harry Potter films, Watson had only acted in school plays. At school, she took the lead role in several plays, including''Arthur: The Young Years'' and The Happy Prince. Along with plays, Emma participated in many other school productions, including the''Daisy Pratt Poetry Competition'', in which she won first place for her year at age seven. At the age of nine, Watson made her professional acting début in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone''playing vulnerable know-it-all Hermione Granger. In 2002, she starred in the ''Potter sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In 2004 and 2005, she again played the brainy Hermione Granger in''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In 2007, she returned to the Potter franchise a fifth time in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, reprising her role as Hermione Granger. Following the release of Order of the Phoenix, Watson made her first major forays beyond the Potter franchise, playing Pauline Fossil in the television film Ballet Shoes, and voicing Princess Pea in the animated film The Tale of Despereaux. She returned to the role of Hermione for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2009 after originally being scheduled for a Christmas 2008 release. She then went on to perform the character for the final two Harry Potter films, filmed in 2008-2009 and scheduled for release in 2010 and 2011. In 2008, Emma was nominated and awarded fourth place in Portrait Magazine's Top 30 Under 30 2008 list making this her 2nd time. [4] Her Harry Potter co-star Bonnie Wright, who plays Ginny Weasley in the films, was also nominated and awarded fifth place [5]. She and Wright were the only ones of the cast of Harry Potter to be nominated in the Top 30 Under 30 2008 list by Portrait Magazine.In 2007, Emma was ranked 22nd in Portrait Magazine's "Top 30 Under 30 2007". She was the only one from her cast mates. In June 2009 Emma became the new face of Burberry. As of Autumn 2010, Emma is no longer the face of Burberry, but is still with the company.Watson's post-Potter acting career has been the subject of conflicting media reports, with some saying she plans to quit acting to concentrate on university, and others stating she plans to continue acting.[3] In July 2009 it was announced that she will be attending Brown University, in Providence, Rhode Island[4] Her subsequent enrollment in classes in September 2009 was met with considerable paparazzi interest. On September 17, 2009, Emma announced on her official website and as reported in the Guardian that she will be collaborating on a fashion line with People Tree, the sustainable and fair trade fashion brand. Emma served as a creative advisor on the spring/summer line which was launched in February 2010. Emma did three lines for People Tree. [6][7] In December 2009, Watson was nominated and voted in eighth place in''Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List''. [8] Emma's fellow Harry Potter's co-stars was also nominated Bonnie Wright who plays Ginny Weasley was second place, Evanna Lynch who play Luna Lovegood was third place, Rupert Grint who plays Ron Weasley was fifth place, Tom Felton who plays Draco Malfoy was fourteenth place, and Daniel Radcliffe who plays Harry Potter was eighteenth place in Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List. In March 2010, Emma performed in Anton Chekov's Three Sisters. The play was a student-directed play at Brown University, where she was a freshman at the time. [9] Also in June 2010, the man who had digitally altered photos to make a fake nude picture of Emma (in May 2010) pleaded gulity to 19 counts of indecent images including children. [10]In June 2010, Emma featured in the music video of the song "Say You Don't Want It" by One Night Only. In July 2010 it was confirmed that Emma has a official twitter account.[11] In August 2010 Emma confirmed that she had gotten a hair cut, photos were also released. In February 2011 Emma became the face of Lancôme. She is still the face of Lancôme today. In March 2011 Emma's five piece organic clothing line with Alberta Ferretti debuted. On November 4, 2011, Emma appeared as Lucy in My Week with Marilyn; alongside her Harry Potter co-stars Kenneth Branagh, Toby Jones, Zoë Wanamaker, and Geraldine Somerville. Coming out in 2012, Emma will star in the film The Perks of Being a Wallflower. The film is based off the novel by Stephen Chbosky. Emma plays an American high-schooler named Sam. Credits to the Harry Potter Wiki: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Watson Category:Actors Category:Characters